The present invention generally relates to inflatable packaging. In particular, the present invention relates to low profile inflatable packaging systems with improved perimeter protection, integrity and inflatability.
Inflatable packaging systems having opposing inflatable members sealed relative to one another to form an envelope like package are known to provide protection for relatively flat items being shipped or otherwise transported. The known inflatable packaging systems, however, do not provide ample perimeter protection for such items. There is a need for an inflatable envelope-like packaging system with improved perimeter protection.
Check valves for a single inflatable member are known. Also known are inflatable packaging systems having multiple inflatable cells. There is a continuing need for check valves that can be easily incorporated into each inflatable cell of a multiple cell packaging system to ensure the integrity of the packaging system in the event of a leak in one region of the packaging.
Inflatable packaging systems having multiple cells that extend transverse from a common inflation header are subject to inflation difficulties. As the cells fill with inflation medium, the width of each cell decreases. The additive effect of multiple cells inflating and decreasing in width causes a strain on the seal separating the cells from the inflation header. The result of this strain is a buckling of the inflation header that can inhibit or even prevent an inflation medium from traveling to cells distant from the point of buckling. There is a need for a multi-cell inflatable packaging system that improves the flow path for an inflation medium through a header to the multiple cells.